


Let's Not Fall in Love

by ilivelikeimdead



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivelikeimdead/pseuds/ilivelikeimdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunseo is a college girl who also works. She's been working on herself after a bad breakup and fate brings her to meet Seungri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I am not drunk enough to deal with you,” Eunseo said as her friend was annoying her to dance with her.

“Oh, come on!” Seoyoung said to her.

“Seoyoung, we just got here. I’ve only had one drink. At least buy me three more, then I will dance with you because I’ll at least be tipsy by then.”

She scoffed. “I guess... I’ll go buy you another one but I’ll dance with Minjun once he gets here.”

“Okay.” Eunseo rolled her eyes.

Minjun is Seoyoung’s boyfriend. Fiancé, whatever. And Eunseo was always the third wheel. Seoyoung is always trying to set her up with friends of her boyfriend’s, but Eunseo is always insisting she’s busy, because she doesn’t want to go on these dates anyways. She can find someone for herself. She just hasn’t been wanting to date because she broke up with her boyfriend not too long ago. It’s maybe been about six months but according to Seoyoung it was time to move on. Truthfully, she was right, but Eunseo really was busy from having to work and go to school. She dated a boy she had class with and they dated for a year. It didn’t’ really end well.

Seoyoung came back to their table with Minjun and he was carrying their drinks.

“Hey, Eunseo,” he said as he handed her her drink.

“Hey, Minjun,” she spoke and then took a sip from her new drink. 

“Junie, let’s dance!” Seoyoung said happily and she dragged him to the dance floor.

“Ugh, I need to invite other people if I’m going to go out with them,” she mumbled to herself as she took another drink.

She looked at her phone while she sipped on her drink, and moments later her drink was gone. “Damn it. Now I have to go buy myself a drink since Seoyoung is dancing out there.”

She got up from her table and made her way to the bar while trying to avoid the people on the dance floor. Finally making it there, she ordered her drink and again went back to her phone.

“Hey,” she heard someone say.

She looked up. He was an okay looking guy. “Oh, uh, hi,” she replied.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Uh, I just bought one. Sorry...”

“Then I’ll just buy you another.” He told the bartender to make her another of the same drink she ordered and he paid for it. “I’m Jihoon by the way.” He put his hand out for a handshake.

She shook it for a few seconds and immediately let go. “Eunseo.” She also slightly bowed.

He chuckled. “You’re very well mannered.” He slightly bowed back. “I’m sorry for my manners.” The way he came off was making Eunseo feel really uncomfortable.

She drank the one she ordered immediately. “It’s okay,” she said and grabbed the other drink. “Well, bye.” She was going to go make her way to her table.

He grabbed her arm. “Oh, come on, at least we should talk for a little bit.”

She was starting to feel even more uncomfortable. She removed her arm from his grasp. “Don’t touch me…”

“I’m sorry.” He put his hands up in defense. “I just wanted to talk.”

“Yeah, well, you completely lost your chance to talk to me when you grabbed me like that, so no thanks. Goodbye.”

She started to make her way to the table and again the guy grabbed her. “Hey, I bought you a drink!”

“So? Just because you bought me a drink doesn’t mean I have to talk to you. You’re just rude.”

He scoffed. “Wow, look who thinks they’re almighty.”

“Hey! I finally found you!” Someone spoke as they put their arm around Eunseo’s shoulders. “I couldn’t find you, babe. Sorry, who are you?” The guy just rolled his eyes and then disappeared. “I saw that guy bothering you so I thought I could help.” He removed his arm around her.

“Thanks,” Eunseo replied and then looked up at the person and she froze. Her eyes widened. “Oh, my god…”

He chuckled. “Hey…” It was Seungri… From Big Bang… The perfectly straightened out blond hair illuminating in different colors from the lights in the club. He was dressed in black dress pants and a white button up that was tucked in and he looked really good.

Eunseo immediately bowed after recovering from shock. “Oh, my god, I am a big fan!”

He chuckled again. “You don’t need to do that.” He gently grabbed her by her arms to straighten her back up. “I was just trying to help.” He smiled.

“Well, thank you again.” She smiled shyly.

“No need to thank me. It seemed like you were in trouble.” He smiled.

She looked down at her feet suddenly feeling shy. She was usually very confident but this was a celebrity. She’s never met one before. She doesn’t know how to act and she’s a big fan. She never thought she would meet him. And in a random club. She never thought she would meet any type of celebrity.

Seungri just smiled at her while she looked down at her feet with her hands behind her back. Of course he thought she was attractive. She was wearing a fitting long sleeved, midi, lacy, navy blue dress that curved her body perfectly and with a deep V, showing off her breasts. They looked perfect. He looked her up and down. From her pretty, wavy, long flowing hair to her black platform heels. She finally looked back up at him and he looked her in the eyes. She had pretty eyes too and her makeup was bringing them out.

She immediately looked away from his gaze. “Uh-“

“Should I buy you another drink since this one is no good?” He said and ordered her another drink. “I think you’ll like it.” He grabbed it from the table and handed it to her.

“Oh, thank you…” She smiled as she slightly bowed and took it from him. She was slightly blushing but she was also very pleased.

“I’ll see you around.” He smirked, slightly bowed to her and then walked away.

Eunseo was still in a daze as she returned to her table where Seoyoung and Minjun were finally sitting at.

“Where the hell have you been?” Seoyoung asked. She sounded a bit irritated. “We thought you died!”

“I went to go buy another drink,” she replied as she sat down. “This random guy bought me a drink and he got mad at me because I didn’t want to talk to him. Then he grabbed me.”

“What?!” She was angry now.

“Yeah, but get this, Seungri came and helped me.”

“Huh?” Both their faces contorted in confusion.

“Seungri from Big Bang?” Minjun asked.

“Yeah! He was super nice. He even bought me another drink because he didn’t want me to drink the one that asshole bought me.”

“What the hell? We were on the dance floor! We could have met him, Minjun!” Eunseo just laughed. “Did he look hot?”

“Hey! I am right here!” Minjun exclaimed.

“What? I mean he is hot so he probably did look hot.”

“Yeah, he looked good…” Eunseo said.

“I’m super jealous.”

She took a sip from the drink he had bought her and it was really good. He didn’t lie. She didn’t end up running into him again that whole night. I guess she was just lucky for those few minutes of that night.

-

The next few days passed by in a blur since she was so busy. With hardly any sleep because exams were about to come up. She decided to go to a café to buy a cup of coffee to go and head off to class. She stood behind a guy and there were a couple of people ahead of him. The guy had slightly turned his head and he was wearing sunglasses and a face mask with his hood on. Finally she made her way to the counter and ordered her coffee. The guy had stepped aside but he was just staring at her intently. She finally turns towards him and he recognized her immediately.

“Hey,” he said to her.

She looked up at the guy confused. “Um, hi?” He chuckled and then proceeded to take off his sunglasses and slid down his face mask a bit. “Oh!” It was Seungri. Again! How in the hell could she run into him again? He put his finger up to his mouth, as a way to shush her, to keep her from causing any commotion. “What are you doing here?” She asked more casually now as if she was just talking to a normal person.

He put his sunglasses back on. “I am on a coffee run. For the hyungs y’know.”

“Ah, I see… Being the maknae must be so hard.”

He laughed. “Yeah. It’s not so bad though. What are you doing?”

“I’m here to get coffee because I haven’t had much sleep with work and school. Especially now since there’s exams coming up.”

“Oh, you’re in school? That’s cool, but exams do suck. What time is your class at?”

“Uh,” she looked at the clock on her phone, “in about thirty minutes.” She put her phone back in her purse.

“Ah…”

They both had gotten their coffees but they ended up sitting at the table and chatted for a while. The boys’ coffee is probably cold by now. He’ll probably end up getting scolded, and she slightly smirked at that.

“So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?” he asked bluntly.

She was a bit taken aback. He was so upfront about it. “Yeah, that would be awesome,” she replied. She stuck her hand out, motioning to him to give her his phone. He handed it to her and put her number in. He called it and her phone started vibrating. “Got it.” She showed him as his phone lit up her screen. “I better get going before I’m late for class. I’ll see you later!” She smiled.

“Yeah, see you,” he smiled back.

She ended up not paying attention in class because she was so happy. She spent most of her time in class texting him and he would text back even though they were practicing. He even told her that he did get scolded because the coffee was cold and she laughed. He even asked her what time her class would end and she told him.

After her class was over, she decided to head home. Her phone was ringing right as she entered her door. She laughed as she saw Seungri’s number flashing on the screen. “Yeah?” she answered.

“What are you doing right now?” he asked.

“I am home right now. What are you doing?”

“Well, I have some free time now so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out.”

She giggled. “Okay. How about you come on over then?”

“Sounds good. Send me your address.”

They hung up and she texted him his address. In the meantime, before he arrived, she decided to do some studying. She sat down in the table in her living room with a book open, taking notes. The teachers told them what to study but not exactly what was going to be on the test. Some of her professors were nice enough to give study guides with questions that were similar to the test.  
There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. She went and opened it. He was in the same getup as he was at the café.

“Hello there,” she said and stepped aside for him to come in.

“Hey,” he said. He took his sunglasses, face mask, and jacket off as soon as she closed the door.

“Being an idol must be so hard.”

He chuckled. “It’s not so bad. You just have to wear this in order to not get noticed.”

“That sounds like the life!” she said sarcastically.

“Oh, be quiet.” He rolled his eyes and she just laughed. He smiled. “Are you studying?” He motioned to the books.

“Yes, I was.” She cleaned up her mess a bit. “Are you hungry?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to make me something?”

“I mean if you’re hungry, yes, because I’m starving. I just remembered I haven’t eaten since I woke up today.”

He chuckled. “Sure.”

She went into the kitchen and started to cook the meat she had prepared earlier that day. The rice was already warmed in the rice cooker. She made it earlier that day too. While she was cooking the food, Seungri was just looking around the living room.

“You live here by yourself?”

“Yeah. I used to live with my friend Seoyoung but she’s living with her boyfriend.” She sounded repulsed at the word boyfriend. “Or fiancé, whatever.”

He laughed. “Do you not like him or what?”

“No, I like him. He’s a good guy. I just hate them. Plus, I had to find a place I could afford on my own.”

“Oh… So you’re jealous of their relationship?”

“I guess…”

“You don’t have a boyfriend?” He asked curiously.

She snorted. “Hah, you’re hilarious...” 

He chuckled at her. “Well, why not? You’re pretty.”

“Oh, my god, thank you!” she said sarcastically. She was beaming inside. She can’t believe Seungri was saying that she’s pretty.

“You are so sarcastic. It’s quite nice actually.”

“No, but seriously, thanks. I just don’t have luck in the dating department. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?” she asked as she went back to cooking.

“Nope.”

“Really?” She didn’t sound convinced.

“Why are you saying it like that?”

“I don’t know. It just seems like you would.”

“Well, I don’t...” 

“Huh.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“ _Nothing_!”

He started going through her music collection and he chuckled as he saw Big Bang. She had every CD. “Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you were a big fan.”

She turned to look at him for a moment and she laughed when he saw the CD’s in his hand. “Hey! Quit going through my stuff!”

“Who’s your favorite?” He was actually quite curious.

“To-,“ He gave her a deadpan look, “I mean you, duh!” He just laughed and rolled his eyes. “You are my ultimate favorite. I mean you’re killing it. With your blond hair and all.” She winked at him.

He laughed more. “Alright, be quiet.”

She laughed. “Okay. I’m done.”

He sat down at the table. “This looks good.” He smiled at all the side dishes, rice, and the meat that was still steaming from it being freshly cooked. 

“Thank you. Enjoy.” She sat across from him.

He took a bite of the meat and it was delicious. “Wow, this is good.”

“I mean I had to learn how to cook since I live by myself and Seoyoung isn’t here to feed me anymore.” She laughed.

“Well, you’re doing well for yourself,” he smiled. “Did you make the side dishes too?” he asked and ate a piece of kimchi.

“Yeah, my mom taught me.”

“She taught you well. It’s good too. Everything is good.”

“Thank you. …so what’s your favorite color?”

He just chuckled. “Red.”

They just asked each other questions back and forth and kept on doing so after they had finished and cleaned up.

“I’m older than you?!” He asked as they sat down on the sofa. “I thought we were the same age.”

“Nope. I am three years younger.” He smirked. “What?” she asked confused.

“That means I’m your oppa.”

“Yeah…?”

“So that means you can call me oppa.”

She rolled her eyes. “No.”

He gasped. “How dare you disrespect your elder?” he asked sarcastically.

“I am not. I’ll call you Seungri-ssi.”

“Nope, you can call me oppa now.”

She rolled her eyes. “Seunghyun-ssi?” It was as if she was trying to debate with him.

“No, you can drop the honorifics and call me oppa. Just talk normally to me.”

She sighed. “Fine…”

“Say it.”

“Oppa,” she mumbled.

“What?”

“Oppa.” She said a bit louder.

“What?”

“I’m going to punch you…”

He laughed. “You are rude to your elders.”

She sighed in frustration. “Oppa!” She said cuter with a bit of aegyo, sending him a heart.

He smiled. “Better.”

“You’re having way too much fun with this.”

He laughed. “Yes, I am. What am I in your phone?”

“Uh… Seungri-ssi?” He makes a motion to her to give him her phone and so she does. “What did you do?” He changed it to say Seungri oppa with a little heart and she just rolled her eyes.

“I also made myself number one on your speed dial.”

“Rude.”

“I’ll make yours number one on mine then.”

“Good.”

“Well, I better get going because the guys are probably wondering where I am and we have to practice for a performance.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll take you to the building one day and you can meet the rest of the members.” Her eyes lit up as she thought about meeting T.O.P, but also the rest of the members, but mostly T.O.P. “You’re thinking about T.O.P hyung aren’t you?”

She smiled slyly. “Maybe…”

“Stop,” he said as he slightly swapped her shoulder as if to hit her.

She gasped with her mouth wide open. “Oppa, how dare you?!”

He just laughed. “At least you’re calling me oppa.”

“Really? _That’s_ what’s most important.”

“Be quiet, I didn’t actually hit you.” She just shrugged. “Okay, I’ll see you later. Come give your oppa a hug.” He stood up and opened his arms.

“No.”

He pouted. “Please.”

She pouted back. “Okay, fine. I can’t say no to that face.”

He beamed and she hugged him. Her arms wrapping around his back and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Aw, I never noticed how tiny you are.”

“I am 158 centimeters!”

“I wasn’t making fun of you. It’s just cute.”

“I’m going to beat you up one of these days.”

He laughed. “Go for it. I won’t stop you.” He let go. “Okay, I’ll see you.” He put his sunglasses and face mask on along with his jacket.

“Bye.” She waved at him as he walked out. “Tell me when you get there so I know you got there safe.” She smiled.

“Bye.” He waved back. “And I will.” She made sure he got into his car before she closed the door. She hadn’t told Seoyoung any of this and she hasn’t talked to her all day. She needed to tell her what happened.

“Hello?” Seoyoung answered.

“Seoyoung, you’re not going to believe what has happened to me today.”

“What?”

“Oh, my god, I saw Seungri, I mean oppa, because he wants me to call him that but I’ll get to that in a second. Anyways, you know how I haven’t been sleeping well because of work and exams?” Seoyoung made a sound as a way to say yes and tell her to keep going. “So I went to the café to go get a coffee. He was standing in front of me but I didn’t notice the whole time, and while I was waiting for my coffee to come out, I just thought the guy was weird since he was just staring at me. Then he said hi and he took off his sunglasses and face mask and it was Seungri!”

“What the fuck? Why are you so lucky?”

“I don’t know. It’s really fucking weird.”

“Go on.”

“Okay, so we talked for a bit at the café and he straight up asked me for my number. No hesitation at all.” She heard her gasp. “He said ‘we should hang out sometime’ so I said ‘that sounds cool,’ then I left for class. I didn’t even pay attention because we were just texting each other back and forth. He even asked me when class ended. Then I got home and he called me to hang out since he had some free time, so I invited him over. He came and we talked. I even made food for us and he found out he was older than me so he’s making me call him oppa. He even put Seungri oppa in my phone, and I’m pretty sure we’re best friends now.”

Seoyoung just laughed. “That is so awesome. It’s truly unbelievable.”

“I know and he promised he’d introduce me to the other members. Although I do think he hates the fact that he’s not my favorite.”

“Why the hell wouldn’t you say he was your favorite? You ass. He set you up for that. You said it was T.O.P didn’t you?”

“I was going to but then he gave me a look so I said it was him. I mean it’s kind of not a lie since he is my favorite... It's just that T.O.P is first...”

She laughed. “Your fan girl is just coming out. But he’s my favorite!” She groaned.

Eunseo snickered. “Well, he’s friends with me so you lose and also you have a fiancé!”

“You’re right... You’re going to have to introduce us though.”

“I’ll introduce you to all of them when I get the chance to. After I meet them all first of course.”

“Good. So…?”

“So what?”

“Are you going to try to get in his pants?”

“I’m hanging up.” She ended the phone call. She is so ridiculous, Eunseo thought, and she was the one who was going to get married.

She decided to take a shower and then go back to her studying. She checked her phone after she was dressed and out of the shower and there was a message from Seungri. ‘ _I made it back in one piece! ^^_ ’ it said and she replied back, ‘ _Good to know you didn’t die! ^^_ ’ She opened her book to start studying from where she left off. She didn’t get a reply for a while and she figured he was just busy.

-

She woke up not knowing she had even fallen asleep from studying and she checked her phone to look at the time. It was around 8 o’clock and she also noticed a message from Seungri again. ‘ _At least it’s nice to know that you care..._ ’ it said. ‘ _Of course I care about oppa! ^^_ ’ she replied, knowing that it would make him laugh.

She ended up closing her book and giving up on studying and just decided to watch TV. The irony. Big Bang was on Inkigayo and she just laughed. They were being interviewed by Yoojung and Jonghyun. She spotted Seungri and she smiled. “Look at that adorable child.” He was smiling all big and looking all dorky. It was cute. After a while they had their performances and they won the award, of course, then the show ended. That’s when her phone made a sound a little while later, telling her she had received a message. She rolls her eyes every time she sees ‘ _Seungri oppa_.’ She just thought it was funny.

She opened the message and it said ‘ _Awwwww, oppa cares about you too! ^3^_ ’ and she just chuckled. ‘ _Dork ^^_ ’ was all she replied. She almost got an immediate response. ‘ _What did I say about being rude to your elders? -_-_ ’ She replied with, ‘ _Sorry oppa! ㅜ.ㅜ_ ’ They spent the whole night texting and she went to bed after a while.

-

A week or so has passed since she had last seen him and they texted each other every chance they got. They were both busy but Seungri was busier than she could ever be. Her classes had finally ended and she at least only had to worry about work now. She never wanted to go since it was a boring office job where she just sat and typed all day long.

She got a call from Seungri while she was just enjoying a movie at home.

“Oppa!” she said cutely once she answered.

He chuckled. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“I’m watching a movie. Why?”

“Did you want to come to YGE today? I’ll introduce you to the members.”

“You already know the answer to that…”

“I know. I’m actually outside your apartment so hurry up before I leave.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me before hand? I’m not even dressed! I’m in pajamas!”

“Well, hurry up. I’ll wait for you in the car.”

“Okay.” She hung up and ran into her room to figure out what to wear quickly. She decided on some dark jeans, a white blouse and she put a black cardigan over it. She put on some white oxford shoes to match. She also did her makeup rather quickly. She mostly focused on her eyes, putting on different shades of brown and gold eyeshadow on her lid and doing a cat eye and then put on some mascara. She just used a nude lip color and fixed her hair enough to look decent. She ended up putting on a white hat. She was out the door and into the car a few minutes later.

“Wow, that’s a new record for me,” she said. “I only took fifteen minutes. I am surprised at myself. I usually take like an hour or so to get ready.”

Seungri chuckled. “I am very proud of you and you look very nice by the way.”

“Thanks, I try.” She looked at him while he started driving to the YG building. “Your hair looks super cute today.” It was slightly wavy with his bangs slightly sticking up and going to the side while he was wearing a snapback backwards. He was just dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt today, but he still looked good in casual clothes.

He laughed. “Thanks. But I always look cute.” He smirked.

She scoffed. “Whatever… You’re not.”

He gasped rather loudly. “What?! How dare you?!”

She just laughed at him. “I’m just kidding...”

“So you _do_ think I’m cute?”

Eunseo rolled her eyes as she looked out the window. “Like I need to tell you that you’re attractive.” Seungri just smiled at the comment.

They finally got there and they went into the practice room where the rest of the members were at and Eunseo instantly froze. She was in the same room as Big Bang. She never thought that that would ever happen in a million years.

She grabbed Seungri’s arm. “Oppa, I’m scared,” she gulped.

He chuckled. “Don’t be.” He put his hand over hers. “Now come on.” She let go of him and hesitantly followed him. “Hyungs, this is my friend Eunseo and she really wanted to meet everyone.”

“Hello,” she stammered and bowed. They all bowed and said hello back.

“Hyung, she likes you,” he said to T.O.P after they all talked for a while.

She looked at Seungri with wide eyes. “Why would-? I hate you…” He laughed and hugged her with one arm. “I told you I was going to beat you up one of these days and I think the day came.” She raised her fist as if to punch him and he just laughed and ran away. “I am so sorry,” she said to T.O.P “I am not usually this aggressive.”

He just laughed. “It’s okay. It’s Seungri so I completely understand.” He raised an eyebrow. “Do you actually like me?”

She blushed. “Yeah… You’re my favorite. But don’t tell Seungri oppa,” she said, putting her hand up near her mouth as if telling a secret. “I like all of you better than him.”

They just laughed and she talked with the members and she got photos with all of them. She even took some with Seungri since he complained that they didn’t even have pictures with each other. The rest of the members also told her it was okay for her to call them oppa’s and to stop using honorifics since they knew they would be seeing more of her.

Seungri finally took her back to the apartment after a while of talking with the rest of the members. On the way she just looked over the photos, smiling, and put the one of her and T.O.P making funny faces as her background. He was so funny and that’s why she liked him. She also felt like he understood her and her being a hermit at home, because he also does the same thing. The only times she ever leaves her house is when Seoyoung invites her to go out, and now Seungri too.

“So what shall we do now?” Seungri asked as he laid down on the sofa, making himself comfortable. Eunseo just shook her head. They’ve barely known each other a month and she feels as if she’s known Seungri forever. They really have become best friends.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “You want to watch a movie or something?”

“Okay. Just put whatever on.”

She just picked a random movie and put it on. She made her way to the sofa. “Move!” She slapped Seungri’s legs.

He moved his legs for her. “You are so mean to me.”

“That’s because I don’t actually like you.” She grabbed his legs and put them on her lap.

“I know. You like T.O.P hyung.” He sounded almost sad but Eunseo didn’t catch it.

“You’re my favorite too. I just like to mess with you a little bit.” He smiled at that.

Seungri fell asleep halfway through the movie and Eunseo laughed. He looked really cute. She couldn’t pass the opportunity to take a picture of him sleeping. She took a few and smiled at each one of them. The movie ended but she didn’t have the heart to wake him up, but she had too. He probably had to go home since he probably had a schedule the next day.

She shook him a bit. “Seungri, wake up.” He groaned. “Come on. You probably need to go home.”

His eyes fluttered open. He groaned. “Okay… And it’s oppa.” He took his feet off of her and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes. He looked like a kid pouting.

“By the way, I took pictures of you while you were sleeping.” She smirked.

“What?” He looked at her, deadpan. He was definitely not fully awake yet.

“I couldn’t help it. I do it to everyone. Plus, you looked cute.” She shrugged.

“Let me see!” He grabbed her phone and looked at them. He scoffed when he saw the background of her and T.O.P. He looked through them and she took good pictures of him. He picked the best one and made it her background. He smiled and gave it back to her. She looked at it and she just shook her head. “You’ll regret it if you change it!”

She put her hands up in defense. “Okay, I won’t change it.” They hugged each other and then he finally left. 

She decided to shower and go to bed since it was past midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I wanted to post this but why not haha. Anyways, thank you if you read this. Also, the title is a work in progress because I don't know?? And I might end up changing the summary too. It's easy to come up with concepts but coming up with titles is the harder part.  
> Side-note: I'm not Korean so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes! I'm just a Mexican girl haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Seungri has been working really hard for Big Bang’s comebacks so Eunseo hadn’t been seeing him much. But she’s been supporting him and going to every show she possibly could.

Her phone started vibrating at work. She wasn’t supposed to answer it but she saw that it was Seungri and decided to answer it anyways.

“Hello?” Eunseo whispered into the phone.

“Hey!” said Seungri. “Wait, why are you whispering?” He sounded quieter.

“Um, I’m at work. I’m not really supposed to be on my phone right now.”

“Ooh, you rule breaker. What time do you get off?”

“Um, 17:00 I think?”

“Cool, you wanna hang out then?”

“Sure. What do you have in mind?”

“You want to go clubbing? I DJ sometimes.”

“Oh, god, I can definitely use a drink. Or twenty.”

He laughed. “Sounds like you really love your job.”

Eunseo started hearing people walk towards her desk.

“Fuck. I have to go. People are coming. Just message me and I’ll try to hit you back when I can, okay?”

“Okay.”

She hung up and thankfully it was just another coworker but she didn’t want to risk someone tattling on her. People these days will say anything to get ahead of the game.

Eunseo started typing on her computer and looked at the clock on the screen. She had 3 more hours left. She was telling herself she can survive this. Plus, now she had something to look forward to after work instead of just sitting at home.

Her phone vibrated and it was a message from Seungri.

_‘If you hate your job so much, why don’t you quit?’_

She sent him a laughing emoji along with _‘I wish…’_

She sent him another text asking if she could invite Seoyoung and Minjun since they were basically her only friends. He said of course they could.

It was finally 17:00 and Eunseo basically ran home to get ready.

She showered and put on this blue dress that likes to show off her body and some natural looking makeup with her hair a bit curled.

She used to hate her body a lot but now she showed it off. She lost weight. She was proud of her progress and the fact that she was out of her horrible, toxic relationship that tore her fully apart. It’s why she didn’t want to date. She was just terrified. She was scared to fall in love again. She had loved this boy so much.

The doorbell rang and it was Seoyoung and Minjun.

“Hey, dude!” Minjun said.

“Hey,” Seoyoung said. “You look really nice.”

“Thanks. So do you.”

“Are you trying to seduce him?” Seoyoung asked.

“What?”

“You look like you’re trying to seduce the whole of Korea,” Minjun said.

“Hey, shut up. I wanted to look good for myself,” Eunseo stated. “Is that so wrong?”

“No,” Seoyoung said. “It isn’t. Always do things for yourself not for any man!”

Eunseo laughed. “Exactly. You see how well that worked out for me.”

“Stop. It’s in the past. He was a piece of shit. Look how far you’ve come. He would be jealous and feel really stupid that he broke up with you. Also, Seungri is like your best friend now. He should be very jealous.”

“Saying Seungri is my best friend is really weird because I never saw anything like this happening.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Oh, that must be him,” Eunseo said.

“Hey!” he said as she opened the door. “Wow! You look beautiful.”

He was wearing some black slacks with a white button up shirt and a blazer. He looked really good.

She slightly blushed. “Thanks. You don’t look bad yourself.”

“You look very stunning as well, Seoyoung,” he said to her.

“Aw, thank you. You look great too.”

“Hey, that’s my girlfriend. Get your own,” Minjun said as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

Seungri laughed. “I would never steal Seoyoung from you, Minjun.”

They all got into the limo that he got them and they headed to the club that Seungri was going to DJ at for a bit.

“Oppa,” Eunseo said. “Do people know you do this?”

“Yeah, why do you think clubs get packed,” he said.

“Wow, cocky.”

He laughed. “I tweet out every club I go to that I DJ. People come until it gets too full that they can’t take anymore people in.”

“You know I sometimes forget how famous you are,” said Eunseo.

“How?”

“I don’t know. Probably because I know how much of a cheeseball you actually are.”

He chuckled. “You think I’m a cheeseball?”

“Yeah, you’re a major dork and I just forget. I mean it in a good way. You’re still really humble even though you’re famous. Most would be assholes.”

“I think my mother would hit me if my ego ever gets too big.”

Eunseo laughed. “Sounds like I’d like your mom.”

“Hey…” He glared at her and she glared back. “But my mom is great and you would.”

They got to the club and all went inside. Music filled their ears along with the alcohol smell.

They went and found a booth around the back area.

“Let me get you some drinks before I have to go up there,” Seungri said. “What does everyone want?”

“I’ll take a beer,” Minjun said.

“I’ll take a cocktail of any kind,” Seoyoung said.

“I’ll have-”

“Cherry vodka sour?” Seungri asked cutting off Eunseo.

“Uh, yes. You know my drink order already?” Eunseo asked.

“I’ve known you how long now? Why wouldn’t I?” 

He left to go get the drinks for them.

“Jeez, you two need to get a room or something,” Minjun said.

“What?” Eunseo asked.

“The sexual tension between you two is frightening,” said Seoyoung.

“Shut up. There is none. I like him as a friend. I know Seungri’s favorite drink is soju but he’ll have a beer here and there. You were the one saying we were best friends. It’s things friends know about each other.”

“She is right,” Seoyoung said. “But I really want you guys to get together.” She whined.

“Shut up.” Eunseo said. “He’s coming back.”

“Here you guys go,” he said and handed everyone their drinks. He had a beer for himself. “Once I’m done we’re drinking some soju.”

Eunseo looked at Seoyoung with her face saying ‘I told you so’ and she just rolled her eyes.

“Okay, I’ll be back.” He said and ran off to the DJ station. The club was already packed.

“He’s precious,” Seoyoung said.

“Hello, everybody!” Seungri’s voice came on the speakers. “I’m Seungri from Big Bang. Please support us well. You guys ready to party?!”

Everyone shouted including us and then he started playing music.

“I’ve seen videos of him doing this,” said Seoyoung.

“What?” Minjun and Eunseo both said.

“I’m just saying he’s really good at it.”

Eunseo finished her drink and wanted to get another one.

“I’ll come with you,” Seoyoung said. “I don’t want you getting harrassed again.”

They both headed to the bar and they both got the same drinks.

Eunseo didn’t have to work the next day and she was getting drunk.

“You wanna come dance with me?” Eunseo asked Seoyoung.

“Of course! You okay with being by yourself here, Junie?” she asked him.

“I’ll be fine,” he replied. “You two go. Have fun.”

Eunseo and Seoyoung headed to the dancefloor and started dancing. Seungri was playing Bang Bang Bang and they got really into it.

Eunseo was tipsy so she was slowly starting to let herself go. She always needs a few drinks in before she starts dancing.

“Shake that ass, girl,” shouted Seoyoung over the music.

They both were grooving to the music but after a couple songs they went back to the table. Seoyoung didn’t want to leave Minjun alone forever.

Seungri finally finished his little DJ set and had even given them a shout out as his friends.

Eunseo had ordered a bottle of soju for when Seungri was done.

“Hey,” he said. “How did you like it?”

“It was good,” Eunseo said.

“This one is drunk,” Seoyoung said.

“No… Not yet. I’m almost there. Just let me have this. I hate my work.”

Seungri sat down next to me and took a drink of soju. He poured himself some more and poured some in another cup for me.

“What do you like to do?” Seungri asked.

“This,” she pointed to herself.

Seungri looked at Seoyoung. “What is she talking about?”

Eunseo scoffed. “I mean like hair and makeup and stuff. I went to school for it but no one makes that much money unless you work for people like yourself.”

“Just quit,” he said. “You can be like my personal stylist.”

Eunseo looked at him like he was crazy. “Don’t you have someone doing that for you already, Mr. Big Shot?”

“I mean, yeah, but I don’t have just one person. It’s multiple people. You can basically work for us. You can do our hair, makeup, dress us up. Whatever you want.”

“Damn, he’s that famous and rich he can just hire you,” Seoyoung said.

“I think this is a dream and I’m drunk,” Eunseo said and she took the hit of soju. “Are you even real?” She poked Seungri’s cheek. “Oh, fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Damn, she’s wasted,” Minjun said.

“No. I’m not!”

“Alright, I’m cutting you off,” said Seoyoung as she took the soju away from her. She shrugged and drank it herself.

“Hey!” Eunseo said. “That was mine…”

Seoyoung looked at her phone. “It’s getting pretty late. Maybe we should go home,” she said to Minjun.

“What time is it?” Seungri asked.

“It’s 1:30.”

“Oh, wow, yeah, I should get you guys back. I’ll get the limo and drop you guys off.”

They all got into the limo. They dropped off Seoyoung and Minjun off first since they were the closest ones to live by the club and then it was Eunseo. Eunseo was practically falling asleep in the limo.

They got to Eunseo’s apartment and Seungri had to hold her up all the way there.

“Thanks, oppa,” she said to him as they got inside her apartment.

“Anything for you, Eunseo-yah,” he said.

“Wait, can you help me real quick?”

“With?”

“Can you just help me unzip the back of my dress?”

“Oh… Yeah.” He was a little taken aback but helped her unzip it nonetheless.

She stumbled to her room and Seungri was worried about her. He was thinking he should just stay to care for her tomorrow. He knows she’s going to have a major hangover.

He went and told the limo driver he can go and went back inside Eunseo’s apartment.

“Eunseo!” he called for her.

“Mm,” she replied.

He went into her room but with his hands covering his eyes.

“Are you decent?” he asked.

“I don’t know what that means,” she said. “But I’m wearing pajamas so you’re okay.”

He uncovered his eyes and he saw her. She was in some small shorts with a pretty big shirt on. Her makeup and everything was already off. She looked beautiful to him even just the way she is.

“Is it cool if I stay over?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said. She sat down on her bed. “Okay, everything is spinning. Oppa, help.”

He laughed and sat down next to her. “You’re drunk. It’s gonna happen. Let me get you some water.”

He got up and grabbed a cup and poured some water that was in the fridge and brought it to her. She downed it in like a second.

“Okay, I’m gonna go sleep on the couch,” he said.

“Wait, why?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Seoyoung’s room. You can sleep in there. You don’t have to sleep on the couch.”

“Oh, right.”

He got up and was heading towards the door.

“Wait,” Eunseo said. “Can you stay with me actually?”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I feel like you may not remember this tomorrow.”

“No, it’s okay.” She has been slurring her words and I don’t think she’s noticed.

“Okay, but know I’m gonna be slightly naked.”

“What?” she asked bewildered.

“I mean, I’m gonna have to undress and just be in my undershirt and underwear. That’s me warning you.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I don’t care.”

She got into bed and Seungri started to get undressed and put his stuff on her desk. She wasn’t looking at him so he was okay with undressing in the room with her.

He got into the bed with her. She was still awake and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” Eunseo told him.

He chuckled. “And you’re my best friend.”

“Oppa?”

“Hm?”

“Can you cuddle me to sleep?”

“You sure?” He seemed a little surprised. Unsure, even.

“Yeah. I’ll be the little spoon though.”

He slightly laughed. “Of course.”

She turned around and he wrapped his arms around her. She adjusted herself and her butt lightly grazed Seungri’s dick.

“Hey, chill out,” Seungri said.

“What?” she asked.

“You’re going to make my body do things that I don’t want them to be doing right now. So stop wiggling.”

“Okay, okay. Goodnight, oppa.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for being like 3 years late lol. I lost all of my progress and forgot about it so I'm returning and redoing it. Although, I kinda have to basically start over because I don't remember how my story was going except for some random bits and pieces. So pls forgive me but I am back and writing this. I'll post whenever I can so it'll be semi-hiatus.  
> Also, sorry if there's any spelling errors or mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Eunseo woke up very groggy from the night before. She could feel a pounding headache coming on. She feels the huge mistake of drinking last night.

She turned over and saw Seungri’s face and her eyes widened. She tried not to scream but parts of the night started coming back to her. She just asked him to stay with her. Not really knowing why. But he looked really cute while he slept. His blond hair was a bit disheveled.

She got up trying to not wake him up and went into the bathroom. She got some medicine for her headache. She hasn’t felt this bad in a really long time.

She grabbed some clean clothes from her room and took a shower. At least she can feel clean even though she felt like complete shit.

After she was done and changed, she went ahead and brushed her teeth.

There was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Eunseo said as I finished brushing my teeth.

“I need to pee…” Seungri said.

“I’m coming out right now. Just finished brushing my teeth.”

Eunseo came out and looked at Seungri before he ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She slightly laughed at him. But she couldn’t help but notice how cute he looked in the morning even if he’s all disheveled looking.

She went back and lied down on the bed. She just wanted to relax because her head was killing her. She felt a little nauseous but it wasn’t so bad where she has to throw up. It wasn’t that bad of a hangover.

Seungri came out of the bathroom and his hair was fixed.

“Hey, do you have an extra toothbrush?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Eunseo said. “Just check the medicine cabinet.”

“Thanks,” he said as he went back in.

Eunseo curled up in her bed and she heard Seungri come out of the bathroom.

“You feeling a little bad?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said. 

“Did you want me to make you anything or do you think your stomach may not handle it?”

“Maybe I’ll try. I did take some medicine and I don’t want my stomach to get upset.”

“Okie. I’ll be back.”

“Thank you, oppa!”

He chuckled. “No problem, Eunseo-nie.”

She could hear the clinking of pans and could just hear the cooking. She also heard Seungri singing. It was actually very nice.

“Eunseo-yah!”

“I’m coming!” she said.

Eunseo went and sat down on the island at the kitchen. Seungri had made some eggs and toast.

“What’s on the toast?” Eunseo asked.

“A little bit of honey,” he said. “It’s some good things to eat when you’re hungover.”

“Oh. Well, now I know.”

Eunseo ate and Seungri sat down next to her and began eating, There was a nice little silence while they ate. Eunseo was eating slowly but it wasn’t making her throw up so it was a good start.

“Did you want to do anything today?” Seungri asked.

“Hm, I don’t know. I kinda feel poopy right now. You wanna watch a movie or something?” Eunseo asked.

“Sure. You can pick.”

“Okay. And oppa?” She said as she got up to clean her dishes. 

“What?”

“You think you’re gonna put your pants back on?” 

His eyes widened while his hand stopped before his food reached his mouth. 

“I’m so sorry. I completely forgot,” he said.

She laughed. “It’s okay. I guess you’re comfortable with me.”

“Actually, I am. I mean you’re one of the few people that knows practically everything about me.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. It’s not like an idol can just go up to people and make friends.”

“Isn’t that what you did with me?” she asked as she started to dry her dishes and put them away.

“I mean, sorta. But you ran into me later.”

“True. I guess let me pick a movie.”

“Okay,” he said as he got up to clean the rest of the dishes and put them up.

“You wanna watch a Disney movie?”

“Which one?”

“Finding Nemo.”

He laughed. “Sure. But let me go put my pants on.”

“Oh definitely.” I laughed.

I grabbed a blanket and put it on me and he sat down next to me as I put on the movie.

“I haven’t seen this one in a while,” he said.

“Me neither. But I do love it.”

Seungri put his arm on the head rest of the couch.

“Hey, oppa, cuddle me,” she said as she moved closer to him.

He laughed. “Okay.” He wrapped his arm around her that was on the head rest. “You really like cuddles, huh?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“You got me there.”

They watched the movie in silence and Eunseo finally started to feel better. She cuddled closer to Seungri and he smiled. He started to feel his heart beat faster so hopefully she couldn’t hear it. He was a bit confused about his feelings towards her. He hasn’t really felt like this in a long while. But then again he can’t really date much when he’s super busy all the time. He’s not even sure if she likes him. But just having a good female friend was good enough for him.

“So, do you have work tomorrow?” asked Seungri.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” said Eunseo.

“Did you think about what I said last night?”

“Wait.” She sat up to look at him. “What did you say?”

“About working for us. You can quit and come be out makeup artist or wardrobe. Whatever you want to do.”

“Oh, you were being serious?”

“Yeah, why would I lie? I know it’s something you like to do so why not?”

“I don’t know…”

“Maybe you can just spend a day shadowing or something.”

“That sounds fun actually.”

“When are you off next?”

“I think on Saturday.”

“Cool. We actually have a Music Bank performance. You can come then.”

“That sounds amazing, oppa.” She hugged him and he hugged her back. “Thank you!”

“No problem. Anything for you.”

After a while, it was getting late and they both had work to do the next day so Seungri went home. And Eunseo then went to go get ready for bed.

-

It was finally Saturday and Eunseo was super excited for the day to finally arrive. She always wanted to do something like this. She was backstage at Music Bank and she was trying her best to not be anxious.

Seungri introduced everyone to Eunseo and then Eunseo said hello to the guys.

“Hey, how about you do my makeup?” Seungri asked.

“Are you sure?” Eunseo asked. “I thought I was just shadowing to see what the unnies do.”

“Hey, I trust you.”

She smiled. “Thanks. Okay then what are you wearing?”

“Just a black suit.”

“Oh, okay.”

She started grabbing some makeup.

“Just so you know I kinda do my makeup a little differently,” Eunseo said. “I’m gonna start with your eyes first.”

She started off doing his eyes, using a lot of browns, then doing his eyebrows, and then finally putting on his whole face foundation.

“Why do you do the eyes first?” Seungri asked.

“Just in case if there’s any eyeshadow that falls down. I can just swipe it off with a clean brush and then do your foundation.”

“That’s smart.”

“It’s just how I taught myself to do it from annoyance of doing my foundation first and then it getting messed up because of down fall.”

“I feel like you could definitely be hired.”

Eunseo laughed. “I’m done.”

Seungri looked at himself over the mirror.

“Wow, you’re really good.” He kept looking at himself. “I look good.” He nodded.

She laughed. “You always look good though.”

He smiled at her. “Thanks. So do you.”

She shyly smiled at him.

“Guys, it’s time. You’re up!” said one of the employees.

“Wow, did you do his makeup?” Jiyong asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Eunseo said, smiling.

“You did a really great job.”

“Thank you.”

The rest of the guys complimented her and she felt really proud of herself. She would always get compliments for her makeup and she’s always had a passion for it. If this actually happens, it would be a really big dream coming true. Plus, it would be for Big Bang.

The boys went and did an amazing performance. Eunseo was able to see it from backstage.

“You did Seungri’s makeup?” one of the makeup artists asked me.

“Yeah, I did.”

“It looked really great! You should definitely get hired.”

“Wow, thank you. That means a lot. I only really got this opportunity because of being friends with Seungri.”

She laughed. “Even better. Seungri is really nice. Well, they all are.”

“Yeah, they are.”

Eunseo was really happy that this opportunity was happening. She can finally have a job she likes and she can quit the crap job she already has. She can’t wait.

They left afterwards.

“So I think you got the job,” Seungri said. “Well, not think. You did.”

Eunseo laughed. “Thank you. Oh, my god, I can’t wait to quit my job and tell everyone to shove it.”

They all laughed.

“Do you wanna celebrate?” Youngbae asked. “We can go to noraebang.”

“Oh, my god, that’d be fun. Can I bring Seoyoung?”

“I don’t know why you ask,” Jiyong said. “She is your friend.”

“This is going to be so much fun! Yes!”


	4. Chapter 4

They all went and met up with Seoyoung at the noraebang. They got a private room for themselves and they got a lot of drinks and snacks. Some alcoholic drinks too.

“So, who wants to go first?” Jiyong asked.

“You go first,” Eunseo said. “No, Seungri oppa go first.”

“Why me?” Seungri asked.

“You’re the entertainment.”

“She’s not wrong.” Youngbae asked.

“Alright, I’ll go then. Eunseo-nie, join me.”

“Absolutely not,” Eunseo said.

“Yeah, she’s singing with me and we have a song planned,” Seoyoung said.

“I have a song planned to do by myself too.”

“Ooh,” Seungri said. “Can’t wait.”

Seungri put on Born Hater and started rapping. Eunseo found it funny.

“Jiyong hyung, Seunghyun hyung, join me,” he said.

They voluntarily got up and started joining him. Eunseo and Seoyoung were enjoying it.

Eunseo was having a cocktail and so was Seoyoung. They were having a good time. Eunseo said she wasn’t going to drink much but it is a noraebang and it isn’t fun unless there’s drinking.

Youngbae then did a song then Daesung.

“Okay, you two go now,” Seungri said. “I’m excited for this.”

Seoyoung put the song on and it was 4minute’s Crazy. It was their favorite song.

Eunseo started it off with doing Hyuna’s rap and then Seoyoung did Sohyun’s part. Eunseo sang Gayoon’s part. She was her favorite member.

“Don’t make yourself lonely anymore. Find your hidden self in the world before you tonight,” Eunseo sang.

The boys were really surprised at how good they were. Eunseo’s voice was really great and Seungri couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Go crazy, scream, enjoy it. The night is passing, so everyone jump and shake it,” Eunseo continued.

It went back and forth for them and they sang the chorus together. 

It go to Jihyun’s part.

“You’re crazy for me, just trust me,” Eunseo sang. “Go crazy for me. Trust yourself to me, just trust me. Trust yourself to me.” She started making her way to Seungri. She put one of her hands on his shoulders and she did the booty drop and he was very surprised, but in a good way. “Don’t ask anything and play with me. Just follow me for today. Just follow me for today and pretend to be crazy.” She started walking away after that but definitely making an emphasis on her hips and butt.

Seungri didn’t really know how to react but Jiyong elbowed him and he looked at him. Jiyong raised his eyebrows up and down as if insinuating something. Seungri just looked back at the girls because he didn’t really want to get into it. He honestly had no idea what just happened but he did enjoy that.

The boys clapped for them once they were done.

“Holy cow, you have a great voice, Eunseo,” Seunghyun said. “So do you, Seoyoung.”

“Thanks, oppa,” Eunseo said.

“Thank you, oppa,” Seoyoung said.

“Sing your solo!” Seungri said to Eunseo. He was very eager. He already really liked her singing.

“Alright, alright. I think I may be drunk enough.”

Everyone laughed.

The music started playing, filling the room up. Everyone knew the song. It was Ailee’s I Will Show You. It was Eunseo’s anthem. It has been since she broke up with that guy.

“You’re probably wearing the clothes I bought you. You probably put on the cologne I bought you. And right now, you’re probably meeting her and laughing. Did you like her that much that you had to leave me? How much more do I have to be better?” Eunseo sang.

She was really singing her heart out and Seungri was taking notice of it. He’s never really asked her about her past or any relationship stuff. But now he was curious. He’s just unsure about asking her.

“No matter how much I try to erase you, we spent so many days together. The past times are so regrettable that tears keep flowing but… I will show you a completed changed me,” Eunseo continued. “I will show you a way prettier me. I don’t wanna cry like a fool over love, over you who left.” 

She had a lot of passion singing this song.

“I will meet a hotter guy.” Seungri casually thinking, _‘yeah, me.’_ “And I will show you for sure, a me who is happier than you. I won’t be sad without you, I won’t break down, boy you gotta be aware.”

She finished her song and everyone clapped and cheered.

“Wow, you’re amazing!” they all said.

“Thank you, thank you.” Eunseo bowed. “Now give me another drink.”

They all laughed again but Seungri went ahead and handed her a drink as she sat next to him.

“You’re a really great singer,” he said to her.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Maybe you should’ve been an idol.”

She laughed. “I couldn’t do it. But I do like my new job you gave me just fine.”

He smiled at her. “You’re going to have fun quitting your old job, huh?”

Youngbae started to sing another song.

“Oh, yeah,” Eunseo said. “I forgot I still have to do that. You wanna come with me?”

“Uh, I don’t know if I should do it.”

“But it would be funny if people saw you.”

He chuckled. “Maybe. I’ll let you know.”

She smiled. “Okay.”

They ended the night at the noraebang with them all singing Bang Bang Bang.

They were all pretty drunk so they were definitely hungry and there was many food stands everywhere.

“Oh, my gosh, I want some tteokbokki,” Eunseo said.

“That sounds so good!” Seoyoung shouted.

“Hey, don’t shout. Chill,” Jiyong said, calmly.

“Oh, sorry, oppa,” she said quieter.

“Come on, I’ll buy some tteokbokki,” Seungri said.

“For us too?” Youngbae asked.

“Of course, you are my hyungs.”

“Yeah!” they cheered.

They got some tteokbokki and some fish cakes to eat. It was all really good. They couldn't stop saying how delicious it was to the man that was there serving them.

They kept walking down the street and Eunseo and Seungri were walking together while the others were ahead.

“Thanks for this, oppa,” Eunseo said.

“No problem,” he said.

They were walking by a mandu stand.

“Oh, my gosh, oppa, can I have some mandu?”

He laughed. “Yes, you can.”

“Thank you!”

The others were off at a different stand. They were getting something sweet.

Seungri and Eunseo ordered some mandu and they were also very delicious.

“Oh, man, this is so good,” she said. “I don’t really eat this stuff anymore.”

“Really? Why not?”

“Uh… I’m kinda embarrassed.”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me.”

He payed and they were on their way towards the rest of the group.

“No, I do want to tell you. Just not here in public. Also, you want one?” She was holding a piece out for him to eat.

He ate it. “Thanks.”

“Aw, you guys look so couply,” Seoyoung said as we approached them.

“Stop it,” Eunseo said. But she couldn’t help but slightly smile, but out of Seungri’s range of vision. “You want one?”

“Yes.” Seoyoung grabbed some mandu from her plate.

It was starting to get really late so it was time for them to all go home. They dropped of Seoyoung first and then Eunseo, but Seungri went with her to walk her to make sure she’s okay. Especially since she had to walk up some stairs.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked her once they got to her door.

“Yes,” she said. “You wanna come in for a bit?”

“Sure. Just let me tell the guys to go. I’ll get a ride later.” He took his phone out and made a call. “Jiyong hyung, I’m gonna stay with Eunseo for a bit. You guys can go ahead and I’ll get a ride later.”

“Okay,” he said. “So you like her, huh?”

“Bye.” He hung up on him and then went inside the apartment, closing the door behind him. He took his shoes off and he never noticed how small Eunseo’s feet were. Her shoes looked so small compared to his.

“I’m just changing real quick!” Eunseo called out to him.

“Okay,” he said.

He sat down on the couch and Eunseo was out of her room a few minutes later and she sat down next to him.

“So, what’s up?” Seungri asked.

“Well, you know how I don’t really date?”

“Yeah?”

“Okay, long story short. I dated this guy who was in my class. It was pretty serious. We dated for a year. He...cheated on me because to him I got too fat.”

“What? You’re not fat at all.”

She chuckled. “I was. I lost weight.”

He shook her head. “I’m sure you never were.”

“No, I definitely was.”

“Well, you’re beautiful no matter what.” He smiled.

She was trying super hard to not blush. “Thanks… You’re so sweet.”

He smiled again and she smiled back. They looked at each other in silence for a bit. There was feelings that were bubbling up for both of them, but Eunseo stopped it before it could go any further.

“Okay! So, I should definitely go to bed now. I do have to wake up early to quit my old job,” said Eunseo.

“Okay,” said Seungri. “I’ll go ahead and get out of your hair. Did you still want me to go with you.” He asked as he was getting up.

“Yeah, you don’t have to come in with me, but if you could take me so I don’t chicken out.”

He laughed. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Eunseo went and brushed her teeth to get ready for bed. She started to think and she wasn’t really sure about how she was starting to feel about Seungri but it was weird. She hasn’t felt anything for anyone in a long while. 

She didn’t notice that she was thinking so much that she was brushing her teeth for like 5 minutes now.

She finished up and decided to go to bed. Well, if she’s even able to figure out her feelings first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes. But don't worry we will get to the steamy stuff soon enough lol


	5. Chapter 5

Seungri went and picked up Eunseo in the morning. They were still pretty tired from the night before but they had a good time so it was worth it.

“You sure you don't want me to go in with you?” Seungri asked Eunseo.

“No, I’ll be okay,” she said. “We can just do something after.”

“Okay.”

He watched her get out of the car and couldn’t help but look at her butt. He quickly looked away. He was telling himself to get it together. But he kept recalling the talk he had with Jiyong. Last night he had gotten home and Jiyong was still up.

“Hyung, why are you still up?” asked Seungri.

“Was waiting for you. I wanted to make sure you got home okay,” Jiyong said.

Seungri gave him a look. “No, seriously, why?”

“Alright, fine! I wanted to talk to you about Eunseo.”

“Why?”

“Do you like her?”

“I don’t know…”

“You two are close.”

“So…?”

“You guys just seem really close. Like really close.”

“I don't know how to explain it. We are close, but I don’t know. Maybe I like her?”

“Well, tell me what you like about her?”

Seungri sat down next to Jiyong. “Well… First off, she’s really nice. I mean, she makes fun of me, but she’s never mean to me. She’s funny. She has a nice smile. She’s definitely beautiful. Like really beautiful.”

Seungri stopped talking.

“What?” Jiyong said.

“You’re right. I do like her. I haven’t felt like this for someone before.”

“You’ve dated many girls and you’ve never felt like this before?”

“Many? Really?”

“Shut up, you have.” He was going to interrupt him. “Don’t even.” He put a finger up. “I meant it as you’ve dated but you’ve never felt anything the way you’re feeling for Eunseo?”

“Yeah.”

“You really like her then, huh?”

“I guess so. You’ve made me realize this now.”

“Does she like you?”

“I don’t know. Probably not.”

Jiyong laughed. “How do you know? Have you asked her?”

“No… I don’t want to ask her that.”

“It’s okay. I’ll find out for you.”

“What?”

“I’ll ask her myself or find out from Seoyoung.”

“How would you get that information from Seoyoung?”

“I have her number. But I also have Eunseo’s. I could text her and ask her right now.”

“No!”

Jiyong laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do that. But you guys would definitely make a cute couple.”

“Thanks I guess. Anyways, I’m gonna go to bed. I told Eunseo I’d take her to her work in the morning so she can quit.”

“Wow, already doing boyfriend things.”

“Shut up!” He yelled as he walked away and he just heard Jiyong’s laugh.

Thinking about it now, he does a lot for Eunseo, but it doesn’t mean it’s ‘boyfriend stuff.’

Eunseo was running back to the car and she just seemed really excited. He laughed. He knew how much she didn’t like that job so he wanted to help, and he was able to.

She got in the car. “Yes!” she shouted.

He laughed. “You seem really happy.”

“I am. Fuck that job.”

He laughed again and turned the car on. “What did you wanna do? But tomorrow we do have a show to do so it’s gonna be your real first day on the job.”

“Oh, man, I’m so excited. Thank you so much again, oppa.”

He smiled. “No problem. Ooh, you wanna go see a movie? Jurassic World?”

She gasped. “Oh, my gosh, yes. I am so down. I love the Jurassic Park movies and also Chris Pratt is very good looking.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, hush, you’re handsome.”

He genuinely smiled at that and began to drive to the movies.

“Oppa, let me buy the tickets. You always get everything,” Eunseo said as soon as they got to the stand to buy the tickets.

“No way. I invited you. I’ll pay.”

“Oppa! Come on!”

“Okay, if you get tickets, I’ll get snacks then.”

“Okay, deal!”

After Eunseo bought the tickets, they went to get in line to get the snacks.

“What are you going to want? Popcorn? Candy? Soda?”

“That all sounds awesome, but…”

“Nope. You can eat whatever you want, Eunseo. Eating something bad once in a while isn’t going to kill you.”

She giggled. “Alright. I’m sorry. I just used to be really self conscious and I have to watch what I eat now.”

“You’re fine. You’re beautiful. Come on, get whatever you want.”

“Okay.” 

They were finally up.

“Did you just want to share a large drink, oppa?” Eunseo asked. “It’ll just be less money.”

“Uh, okay, sure.” Sharing a drink? No, that doesn’t mean anything, he thought to himself.

“Okay, we’ll get a large soda and a large popcorn.”

“Okay,” the guy said and he went and grabbed their stuff.

Seungri payed and then they went and headed off to go find seats. They picked some seats kind of in the back, middle area. It was the perfect spot.

After the movie, they decided to go back to Eunseo’s house.

“Did you like the movie?” Seungri asked.

“Yeah, it was good. You?”

“Yeah.”

He sat down on her couch and she went into the bathroom. He decided to turn on the TV. He was just going through the channels until he saw something that said Big Bang. He then saw the title ‘Big Bang’s Seungri out with mysterious girl. Could it be a new girlfriend?’

He heard Eunseo coming into the room and he tried to change the channel but failed because he dropped the remote.

“Whoa, I’m on TV! Wait…” Eunseo said. “Aw, well, I am your girl friend.”

“What?!” His eyes widened a little bit.

“You know, girl who’s a friend.”

“Shut up.”

She laughed. “Talking about girlfriends, why don’t you have one?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I just haven’t found the right person I guess.”

“But you literally know everyone. Come on, you have to like someone.”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.”

“Stop being so vague. Who is it?”

“I don’t like anyone.”

Eunseo’s face went sullen. “Oh.”

She tried hiding her disappointment. She wasn’t really sure of her feelings yet, but she was starting to get a tiny crush on Seungri. She wanted him to kiss her. She loves hanging out with him and he always says nice things to her. He always makes her feel better. She kind of hated the fact that she even liked a guy, but it’s Seungri. He’s a nice guy and how couldn’t she with the way he treats her?

“Why? You like somebody?” he asked her.

“No.” She said it rather too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. “It’s Seunghyun hyung isn’t it?”

“Shut up.” She laughed.

“I’m kidding. But you know they’re going to see this and make fun of us, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Aren’t they so nice?”

He laughed. “Super.”

He said it so sarcastically that it made both of them laugh.

“Okay, so then what do you look for in a girl?” Eunseo asked.

Seungri was a little taken aback.

“Um,” he said. “I mean, looks don’t matter much to me. I just want her to be nice, funny, charming. What about you? What do you look for in a guy?”

“Same as you. If he makes me laugh, he’s already winning. I love funny guys.”

Seungri’s thinking now that maybe he shouldn’t have said no to liking someone. He really wanted to tell her, but he didn’t know how. He couldn’t read the signals she was sending him. But he knew Jiyong would actually help with these things so maybe he should take her back to their house. She hasn’t seen it anyways.

“Hey, do you want to go visit the boys? You haven’t seen our house yet,” Seungri said.

“Oh, you’re right. I haven’t. Sure!” Eunseo said.

As soon as they got to the house, Seungri went straight to Jiyong.

“Help me,” he whispered to him.

“Hi. oppa!” Eunseo said to Jiyong and then made her way around.

“Hey, Eunseo-yah,” Jiyong said. “What happened?” He whispered.

“I told her I didn’t like anyone,” Seungri whispered.

“Why the hell would you do that?!” He almost shouted.

“Sh! Because I don’t know whether she likes me or not.Plus, if I said yes, she’s gonna want to know who it is, and I don’t wanna say.”

“Well, I’ll try and find out. I’m good at these things.”

Eunseo was talking with Seunghyun, of course. That was her favorite oppa.

“Hey, Eunseo-nie, could I borrow you for a second?” Jiyong asked her. “I’ll show you around.”

“Sure, oppa,” she said.

Jiyong took Eunseo outside to show her the garden and pool.

“Seunghyun hyung?” he said as he sat down.

“Yeah?” Seunghyun replied.

“I like Eunseo…”

“If that wasn’t obvious…”

“What?!”

“Everyone knows. Probably except Eunseo. It’s cute seeing you like this.”

“Thank you?”

“You guys should definitely date.”

-

“So…” Jiyong said as they were walking around the pool.

“What?” Eunseo asked.

“You like Seungri, huh?”

“What?!”

“By that reaction, that is a yes.”

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t. You just told me.”

“Oh, damn it… Honestly, I wasn’t really sure until now. But he isn’t interested in me. I’m also really scared.”

“How come?”

“Oh, right, I haven’t told you.”

“What is it?”

“Well, a while back ago I was in a serious relationship. I really loved him, and, well, I gained some weight. He cheated on me with some other girl in my class. He basically broke up with me because I got fat. I wasn’t attractive to him anymore so he found someone else. Then after the breakup I was really depressed, I gained a bit more weight. But Seoyoung pulled me out of it and I lost weight and now here I am. I can’t really complain about this.”

“Wow, he sounds like an asshole. I’m sorry to hear that. You’re so beautiful. There is obviously something wrong with him. You’re definitely going places. You work with us now.”

“Yeah, it’s amazing. Then again I never pictured this happening to me.”

“So you do like Seungri but you’re scared?”

“Yeah… But I don’t really wanna fall in love again and be cheated on…”

“Do you really think Seungri would do that?”

“No. But I’m just really scared and he doesn’t like me.”

“How do you know that?”

“He said he didn’t like anyone.”

“Oh, man… He’s stupid.”

“What?”

“He likes you.”

“Oh…”


End file.
